


Kiss Cam

by Marty_K75



Series: The Pumpkin Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, During a basketball game, F/M, Fluff, Regina's Henry's Godmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marty_K75/pseuds/Marty_K75
Summary: The classic ‘I went to a basketball game with my best friend Emma and her son and then the Kiss Cam was pointing at me and the really hot guy beside me’.





	Kiss Cam

**Kiss Cam –** _The classic ‘I went to a basketball game with my best friend Emma and her son and then the Kiss Cam was pointing at me and the really hot guy beside me’._

**0o0**

Regina hated basketball, actually Regina hated anything to do with balls… well, sport related balls that were made out of leather and had air inside; other balls were okay. But at that moment the point was that Regina hated basketball, she didn’t understand the rules and the concept and anything really. Then again, Regina’s not much of a sport person, she was going to wear heels to the game, but Emma took one look at them and said ‘no’, now she was wearing the black converse that she bought an _eternity_ ago and a black Jersey that her father had owned, it had _Mills 07_ written on the back, but apart from that she owned nothing else that her best friend or godson deemed _sporty enough_.

Emma nudged her, “Want a hot dog,” it was half time and Emma was going to take Henry to the toilet.

Regina scowled at the word, “No.”

Emma rolled he eyes and shrugged, “Suit yourself, don’t leave while we’re gone, c’mon Henry,” the little boy jumped off his seat and went after his mother.

Regina huffed out a breath, she could be at home doing literally anything else. Her thoughts were cut short when the people beside her started to shuffle, she watched them from the corner of her eye.

The man that had been sitting beside Regina was a short man with short sleeked back hair and was wearing a basketball top, he was a little tubby so there wasn’t much muscle in his arms, “How about we swap, I can’t sit here between you lovebirds and watch you make eyes at each other beside me,” someone spoke, it wasn’t the short man, short man had a Scottish accent and his voice wasn’t that deep, this man’s voice also had an accent but it was British and his voice was deep and a little hot if Regina had to say so.

Short man started to shuffle out of the seat and go to a young girl with vibrant blue hair, then another man shuffled in and sat in the seat beside Regina. He was HOT! He too was wearing a basketball shirt, his long tones muscular arms were on show, he had long brown hair that reached his broad muscular shoulders there was a cap on his head, Regina could just about make out a how muscular his chest was from the shirt being so cut off at the arms and suddenly she likes basketball.

When Emma returned Regina asked who was playing, Emma rolled her eyes, “Really Regina? The New York Nicks and Chicago bulls, the Nicks are winning.”

“Huh,” Regina let out softly, she gave the man beside her a sideway glance only to catch him full on checking her out, she smirked, “You know, this doesn’t seem so bad.”

**0o0**

The players weren’t really doing much but the big screen in the middle was giving them the kiss cam and Regina watched as couple after couple blushed and then kissed. The cam was searching out the individuals in the crowd and landing at random, suddenly Regina saw someone wearing a familiar jersey and beside the woman wearing that was a fit man, Regina’s brows rose, from the screen she could see his green eyes, they were gorgeous and staring up in shock. Regina frowned, beside the man the lady frowned.

“Oh, my God! Regina!” Emma was gawking at her.

She was on the screen. Regina Mills and the hot man beside her were on the kiss cam, Regina turned to see the man staring blankly at her, his features quickly morphed into a smirk and Regina thought that kissing him wouldn’t be that bad.

Still she dumbly pointed out, “We don’t know each other.”

“Isn’t that more exiting?” his smirk grew larger.

“Not necessarily,” Regina pointed out, she thought about telling him her name or something since she’s pretty sure that he’s about make out with her, she took a glance at the screen to see that there was another couple up there, “Guess we missed that window of opportunity,” she sighed and sat back facing forward.

Sex man nudged her, “Nope,” from her periphery vision she saw his muscular arm point to the screen and there they were again, a different angle this time, one that made her look good if she had to say, but it was doing him no justice either.

She sighed, no matter how handsome this man is she can’t just kiss a stranger, Cora would do backflips in her grave is she was to see her now, not that her mother is dead, just that if she was, she’d probably lose her hair if she saw this. Regina rolled her lips in and looked mildly angry when the screen pointed to another couple who started kissing, then back at them, “I don’t even know you.”

“My name is Jack.”

“Regina,” she gritted out through her teeth.

“Well Regina, I hope you don’t have a boyfriend or anything,” he said and before she could register what was happening he was pulling her in and crashing his soft lips against her own. At first Regina didn’t react, she didn’t know how, well, she did know how, but this was a stranger that literally introduced himself a second ago. His tongue pushed past her lips and she found herself completely forgetting that this man, Jack, was a stranger. She cupped his prickly cheek and her other hand snaked into his hair giving it a light tug causing him to moan into her mouth, in turn his hand crept down to her ass, and if it wasn’t for Emma clearing her throat, Regina’s pretty sure that she would have ended up straddling Jack.

They both pulled back looking slightly flushed and maybe a little horny, Regina bit her bottom lip as she untangled herself from Jack. Jack licked his lips and placed a hand over his crotch causing Regina to try stifle a laugh.

“You know, after a kiss like that I think we should at least go for dinner?” he smirked at her.

“You want my number?” he nodded. _Why not_ , Regina thought, she already made out with him, she took her phone out of her pocket, unlocked it and then passed it over so he could put his number into it. She saw him take a picture of himself and then start tapping something, she rose her brow in question.

“Just gonna text myself to save you from typing it in,” he handed her phone back and took his own out of his pocket, “Smile!” he snapped a picture of her.

Jack spent the rest of the game explaining things to her and when it finished he promised to call her.

**Fin**

**0o0**

**I bet you think I forgot about my stories, I haven’t, I am writing chapter 14 of HPM, i’ve been swamped with collage… I haven’t been doing the work and now im behind. Fun Fun fun.**

**Anyway, i hope you liked this. Sorry for the wait.**

 


End file.
